May You Find Some Comfort Here
by Yavieriel Tarandir
Summary: In the aftermath of a broken oath, Abel finds a moment of comfort. Light Abel/Esther


Author's Note: Slight AU set during episode 14.

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Hard on the heels of the two airships, the tank Radu had been controlling exploded in a third fireball, leaving Esther dazed as she clung protectively to the injured young vampire noble in her arms. As she begun to regain her senses and take stock of the damage, she saw the creature that had been Father Abel come floating down from the sky like the angel of death, vestments billowing about him and haloed by his unnatural black wings. She shivered in awe at the sight of the supernatural predator as he began to stalk towards them, at once frightened and yet somehow mesmerized by him.

A moan from the boy in her arms brought him back in to her awareness, and she saw blank red eyes sharpen with hunger and fixate on Ion. She realized that Nightroad might well be coming for the vampire, at the mercy of instincts that sought to feed on his natural prey. She shifted Ion to the ground behind her, careful of his wounds, so that she now knelt between the two most important people in her life, praying that Abel would recognize her.

"Father Nightroad," she called out in fear, "Father Nightroad!" She gasped in relief and sorrow when recognition softened burning eyes, hunger fleeing and leaving only horror at the death he had caused and agony from his broken oaths that struck her to the heart. He reached out a trembling hand to her, wicked claws drawing her eyes, yet another reminder of danger.

"Esther," he groaned, "please," voice growling with the change. Unable to resist the chance to ease his grief, and trusting that he would never deliberately harm her, she reached out her own hands in turn to cradle his. At the contact, relief smoothed some of the anguish from his face, and he fell to his knees as though the last of his strength was gone, head landing limply in her lap, writhing hair gone limp and lifeless. She gently slipped her arms about him to gather him to her, and he shifted in to her embrace, head falling to her shoulder.

Scalding tears stained her habit, and the comfort she felt at his burning warmth made her realize just how cold she had grown. As he trembled in her arms she murmured senseless endearments to him and ran soothing hands across his shoulders and down his back, feeling him relax in to her support. She stroked his bare arm in wonder, having seen it torn off only moments before. Sliding one hand up to cradle his head, she was startled to feel silver hair wrap about her wrist with a silken touch, as though embracing her. When she didn't draw back, more tendrils slipped down her arm and about her shoulders and waist, gently clinging to her, and she felt him gently nuzzle in to her neck.

Startled by the affection, she tentatively reached her free hand out to touch a midnight black wing, growing bolder when it arched in to her touch.

"Thank you…" she felt breathed against her neck, as shudders rippled through him. Careful fingers stroked through midnight feathers, exploring the delicate structures that held so much power.

"Shh…," she murmured soothingly, eyes drifting lazily shut to enjoy the warm weight of him against her. "Just rest," she said, as he struggled up in her arms to look behind her.

"But… Ion?" he questioned, only a faint raspiness lingering in his voice. His eyes had returned to their usual china blue and claws had retreated to appear as ordinary fingernails, though delicate fangs still remained and his face seemed sharper and wilder than usual.

"I've done what I can for him. His injuries aren't as bad as they look, he should survive. All that we can do now is trust in the Lord to keep him alive. Sister Kate should have someone on the way soon to come get us; after all, I can't carry both of you!"

His laughter was strained, but still a relief to her, proof that the familiar Father Abel she loved was still within this strange and magnificent creature that rested in her arms. It turned in to a cough, and she tightened her arms about him and drew his head back down to her shoulder.

"Are you all right?"

"Just tired."

"Rest then. I'll be here for you."

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Reviews greatly appreciated.


End file.
